This application is based on and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 with respect to Japanese Application No. 10(1998)-357089 filed on Dec. 16, 1998, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is generally directed to a vehicle slide door. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an electricity feeding device which establishes an electric coupling between components in a vehicle slide door and a vehicle body.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei. 10-936, published on Jan. 6, 1998 without examination, discloses an electricity feeding device for a vehicle slide door that includes a flexible conductive portion which establishes an electric coupling between components in the slide door and the vehicle body, respectively. The flexible conductive portion is configured to have a curved or U-shaped portion which is displaced with movement of the slide door for opening or closing the opening area formed in the side wall of a vehicle body.
In this known electricity feeding device, due to the fact that the flexible conductive portion possesses a thin rectangular shaped cross-section, the formation of the U-shaped portion in the flexible conductive portion causes an elastic restoring force which expands the curved portion of the flexible conductive portion in the outward direction. To prevent such an outward expansion, the curved portion of the flexible conductive portion is slidably fitted in a guide groove.
However, such a structure causes continual sliding engagement of each side of the flexible conductive portion with the corresponding wall of the guide groove. This results in frictional wear of each side of the flexible conductive portion, thereby shortening the life of the flexible conductive portion.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for an electricity feeding device for a vehicle slide door that is not as susceptible to the foregoing disadvantages and drawbacks.
Considering the foregoing, an electricity feeding device used in conjunction with a vehicle having a slide door mounted on the vehicle body includes a flexible conductive part having a curved portion, with the curved portion being displaced with sliding movement of the slide door for alternately opening and closing an opening area formed in a side wall of a vehicle body. The flexible conductive part also includes a wire providing an electrical connection between components in the slide door and the vehicle body. In addition, an insulating member covers the wire, and a steel-made belt extends along the insulating member so that the insulating member is mounted on the belt. The belt has a vertical cross-section with respect to a sliding direction of the slide door that possesses a concave surface.
According to another aspect of the invention, an electricity feeding device of a vehicle having a vehicle body and a slide door slidably mounted on a lateral side of the vehicle body includes at least one insulated wire providing an electrical connection between components in the slide door and the vehicle body, and a belt on which the insulated wire is supported. The belt has a curved configuration as seen in a vertical cross-section with respect to the sliding direction of the slide door.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a vehicle slide door apparatus includes a slide door mounted on a lateral side of a vehicle body for movement in a lengthwise direction of the vehicle body between an open position and a closed position, and an electricity feeding device for establishing an electrical connection between a component on the slide door and a component on the vehicle body. The electricity feeding device includes at least one wire covered by an insulation and a supporting member on which the wire covered by the insulation is supported. The wire extends between the component on the slide door and the component on the vehicle body to provide the electrical connection. The supporting member has a curved configuration as seen in a vertical cross-section that defines a concave surface of the supporting member.